Lore
Evolution The whole world is at war. New biological weapons caused many deaths, destroyed most of the farmlands and water. Lack of communication and fear leads to use those weapons themselves before being targeted by them. Slowly the whole world is becoming uninhabitable. Many people fled to distant places, trying to outrun the war. You moved with your girlfriend to a secluded farm owned by your family, hoping the war would be over soon. One day you wake up to loud noises and earthquakes, and an incredible sight. Giant inhuman creatures appear to be fighting in the sky. The more humanoid, blue glowing thing seems to create walls around itself, while burning and cutting others with rays of light. Red worm-like things keep piercing the barriers, entering the body of the blue one, exploding on it, tearing its body bit by bit. Every worm or bodypart that falls to the ground shakes the earth. Completely stunned, you and your girlfriend watch this spectacle, not even thinking of trying to run away from something like this. Eventually, the two biggest creatures fall to the ground. First, all of the small red worms simply dissolve into a glowing smoke, followed by both of the big creatures. Without much time to think about what just happened, a wave of energy knocks you unconscious and you fall to the ground. In a surreal dream, you hear a soft voice, explaining to you what happened and you somehow trust those words completely. Those two creatures were the bodies of gods, which are now dead, letting their powers choose another body. You now possess a spark of the power that once belonged to the blue creature, Evolution, granting you the ability to change the world. You were chosen because of your hope and strong belief that the world can still be saved. The enemy of that god wanted to wipe out all life, so the gods could start again with a clean slate, creating life together while learning from their past mistakes. Your girlfriend now holds that god's power, the power of creation. This means that her views on changing the world strongly align with that god, just like your's align with your god. You can't justify sacrificing a huge opportunity to save the world just to be with her, especially now that you know she basically wants to destroy the world. So you realise that on your quest of saving the world, she will be your biggest obstacle, and vice versa. You wake up to the sight of your girlfriend with a snake curled around her, simply walking away from you. As she looks back one more time, you notice the tears in her eyes, yet she keeps walking and... you don't follow her. A glowing bird sits in front of you. After realising you're awake it flies towards you, changing its body into a humanoid form, barely bigger than your hands. You open your hands and let her land on them. She starts talking "...hey", you notice tears in her eyes. "i'm Tori, my creator told me to look after his successor, if something would ever happen... I will answer all of your questions and help you with your new powers so you can save the world" Your hands begin glowing, uncontrollably shifting into various forms, spreading through your body until it abruptly stops. "You now have the power to change your body at will. That will require a lot of training if you have no idea how a body works on the smallest level, but we'll get there. I'll try to prevent all of the accidents by temporarily draining all of your power. Also look over there", she points in the direction of the battle. Multiple glowing circles hover in the air. "Portals into other worlds have opened, you will meet many new species that you'll be able to learn from. But training should be the highest priority now". Weeks Later After many days of training you are starting to get familiar with your powers. During that time you became friends with some of the other worlds' species that came through a portal. Other than that you barely notice how quickly a big city was built around the portals. A foreign king just arrived and already threatens you to fulfill his requests. Tori speaks to you "Now that you can hold your form without standing out, you should probably check out the city and enter some portals. The library might be a good place to start". Creation The whole world is at war. New biological weapons caused many deaths, destroyed most of the farmlands and water. Lack of communication and fear leads to use those weapons themselves before being targeted by them. Slowly the whole world is becoming uninhabitable. Many people fled to distant places, trying to outrun the war. You moved with your girlfriend to a secluded farm owned by her family, hoping the war would be over soon. One day you wake up to loud noises and earthquakes, and an incredible sight. Giant inhuman creatures appear to be fighting in the sky. The more humanoid, blue glowing thing seems to create walls around itself, while burning and cutting others with rays of light. Red worm-like things keep piercing the barriers, entering the body of the blue one, exploding on it, tearing its body bit by bit. Every worm or bodypart that falls to the ground shakes the earth. Completely stunned, you and your girlfriend watch this spectacle, not even thinking of trying to run away from something like this. Eventually, the two biggest creatures fall to the ground. First, all of the small red worms simply dissolve into a glowing smoke, followed by both of the big creatures. Without much time to think about what just happened, a wave of energy knocks you unconscious and you fall to the ground. In a surreal dream, you hear a soft voice, explaining to you what happened and you somehow trust those words completely. Those two creatures were the bodies of gods, which are now dead, letting their powers choose another body. You now possess a spark of the power that once belonged to the red creature, Creation, granting you the ability to change the world. You were chosen because of your strong belief that the world needs to be reset. That god wanted to wipe out all life, so that the two gods could start again with a clean slate, creating life together while learning from their past mistakes. The other god clings to the world as it is, desperately trying to save it, no matter how corrupt it has become. Your girlfriend now holds that god's power, the power of evolution. This means that her views on changing the world strongly align with that god, just like your's align with your god. You cant justify sacrificing a huge opportunity to save the world just to be with her, especially now that you know she basically wants to destroy the world. So you realise that on your quest of saving the world, she will be your biggest obstacle, and vice versa. You wake up to the sigh of your girlfriend with a glowing bird on her shoulder, simply walking away from you. As she looks back one more time, you notice the tears in the eyes, yet she keeps walking and... you don't follow her. A glowing snake curls around you impatiently. After realising you're awake it climbs up your arm, changing part of its body into a humanoid form. You hold her closer to your head. She starts talking. "Hi, I'm Hebi, my creator ordered me to look after her successor, after she died. I will answer all of your questions and help you with your new powers so you can continue her plan and avenge her. You now have the power to create any lifeform you want, that will require a lot of training if you have no idea h ow a body works on the smallest level, but i'll get you to understand the basics." she points in the direction of the battle. Multiple glowing circles hover in the air. "Portals into other worlds have opened, you will meet many new species that you'll be able to learn from. But training should be the highest priority now". Weeks Later After many days of training you are starting to get familiar with your powers. During that time you became friends with some of the other worlds' species that came through a portal. Other than that you barely notice how quickly a big city was built around the portals. A foreign king just arrived and already threatens you to fulfill his requests. Hebi speaks to you "Now that you can hold your form without standing out, you should probably check out the city and enter some portals. The library might be a good place to start". Druid/Prince The whole world is at war. New biological weapons caused many deaths, destroyed most of the farmlands and water. Lack of communication and fear leads to use those weapons themselves before being targeted by them. Slowly the whole world is becoming uninhabitable. Many people fled to distant places, trying to outrun the war. Your father, The King, loses people every day, dying or migrating somewhere else, making it impossible to sustain his kingdom. You were taught by a druid from a very young age, solidifying your father's reign by creating food and defences seemingly out of thin air during those harsh times. One day a huge amount of energy seemed to surge across the world, increasing the mana density in the air, though unknown to everyone else. A few days later, scouts reported the appearance of portals to other worlds. You barely remember your teacher but he shared a prophecy with you, predicting all of those events. He told you this would mean that the gods of this world will have died, transferring a fraction of that power into humans nearby to grow again. That would be the time when he could finally get rid of their powers while they are weak. In his dying letter he gave that task to you, giving you a goal and keeping you training until this point. The new mana density, combined with your knowledge of magic will give you a huge advantage over anyone else trying to learn magic. You managed to convince your father that this portal phenomenon will attract many people and that he should be the first to take control of it. As you arrived with the king and his remaining army, you can't believe what you see, a city has already been built during the few weeks of travelling. Humans living together with the different human-like species which came through the portals. Fae, a fairy you sent ahead in order to scout and get familiar with the region, explains the situation. The city's condition was quite unstable: very high crime rate, overpopulation, structures were just built anywhere with no planning, homes destroyed by floods coming from the portals and many other problems. So it didn't take much effort for your father and his army to take reign of the city by offering order and safety. Fae approaches you after you have settled in. "I'll keep you company. If you want to know something just ask me. I'd recommend going around town, meeting some of the locals and seeing what you can do in this town. Also, check the library for further information about how everything works.